Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary valve which comprises a housing surrounding a housing bore open at at least one end, thus forming an opening. This opening is normally closed by at least one removable bearing cover on one side while the other end of the housing bore may be closed either by another bearing cover or some other wall. The bearing cover includes a first bearing. Within the housing bore, a cellular wheel is supported by the first bearing and is, thus, rotatable about an axis of rotation. The cellular wheel includes series of web plates arranged to extend radially in a star-shape on a hub. This cellular wheel can be dismantled and drawn out of the housing bore in axial direction so that the orientation of the axis of rotation defines a dismantling direction. A drawing device is mounted on the side of the removable bearing cover for aiding in dismantling the cellular wheel and comprises a guiding device which extends in a dismantling direction and, thus enables guided dismantling of the cellular wheel in an axial direction out of the housing bore.